


Shattered Heir: Year Four

by Fireember345



Series: Shattered Heir Saga [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice League - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gods, M/M, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireember345/pseuds/Fireember345
Summary: Jon has finally healed as he and the others must face the Gods themselves while struggling to find the good in the heroes he must stop.
Relationships: Billy Batson/ Jonathan Samuel Kent onesided, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: Shattered Heir Saga [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644775
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Months later in Washington…

“WOOHOO!!!” A teenage boy’s voice echoed as everyone in the area was watching the sights and recording!

Jon was flying in the air as he was enjoying finally being freed from the wheelchair and constant care. His Boyfriend Damian and his buddy Cyborg were watching from below. Damian promised Jon that once he recovered to let him do some sightseeing and flying.

“Who knew the kid can bring in an audience? Fancy flying he’s doing; he looks like he’s air dancing.” Cyborg pointed as Superboy looked both graceful and goofy.

The people recording Superboy’s feats of splendor and enjoyment of freedom.

“Yeah, Jon knows how to attract people. Kind of gets on my nerve…” Damian growled with a hint of jealousy.

He still had not forgotten that ‘encouragement’ kiss he gave to Billy and it was getting to him. Robin was not the type to share his Superboy, not after waiting so long to set him free.

Cyborg decided to have a little fun with him.

“Hey Jon, why not you try out that one trick? You know, the one you did at the Hall of Justice.” Victor smirked as Jon looked down.

“Okay, but I might be a little rusty! Here I go!”

With that, Jon rocketed into the air as he held his breath and blew a massive snowball. He let his breath make it bigger and bigger until his eye glowed red. Then…

BANG!!

The ball exploded into star-like glitter as Jon slowly drifts and twirls down like a cherry blossom, his left sneakers just barely touching the reflective pool to create a soothing ripple. The chilly glitter around him made him look more like a star boy. The people cheered by the performance as Jon blushed in embracement to know people were watching him.

“Crime Stopper? More like Show Stopper.”

“Why can’t more heroes learn to loosen up a little like Superboy?”

“If being a hero doesn’t work out, he could always try out for TV or even try out the stage.”

“Sweetest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Damian heard enough as he grabbed Jon by the hand and tugged him by his side.

“Come on, Jon. You shouldn’t strain yourself. You just got out of the hospital. You should get something to eat.” Robin advised as he was jealous of the people looking at his Superboy.

“Dami, I’m fine. I’m tougher than I-.”

_Grrrr…._

Jonathan then touched his stomach and blushed a bit.

“Though I am a little hungry,” Superboy admitted as he giggled a little with cuteness which Damian loved.

“Come on, let’s go get you a Burger, on me.” Robin offered as he held his boyfriend’s hand with tenderness.

Cyborg followed them there as his orders were to keep an eye on Jon. He had to be assured that the Insurgence didn’t take him again.

“Do… Do you think that my Dad would find Batman? I mean, maybe he should just stop and take a break from it.” Jon asked as he was somewhat lying.

His father’s obsession with finding Batman was unsettling. He became colder and colder as he would do nothing else. The strain in their relationship was growing worse and the other members of the Regime as growing weary. Maybe the rule of Superman will end with his father’s own crazy obsession. But Jon feared that his father would do something extremely drastic to draw Batman out.

What will his father do to Batman?

Jon knew the answer has he had witnessed it before with so many being brutally slain over the years. He won’t let the Insurgence or Batman die. He was going to save the Earth from his father and help Batman bring back freedom.

“He won’t because if anyone is going to find Batman, it’s me. That Bastard will pay for kidnapping you.” Damian answered as Jon noticed everyone was taking pictures of him.

“And how do you figure?” Cyborg questioned the sidekick.

“Because I know Batman better than anyone in the Regime. We are alike and we share the same blood. But I am smarter and younger, a Batman 2.0.” Damian explained as Jon rolled his eyes.

But he did not know everything about Batman as Jon was his most trusted spy.

“You sure think highly of yourself. I don’t know how Jon puts up with it.” The metal man grunted as they continued their walk.

“It’s called confidence.”

“That is one word you could. Another would be delusional or arrogance.”

They then stopped as Jon took a moment rest by a tree as the two argue. He laughed a bit a Cyborg pointed out his height.

“He’s right Dami. You are sure pretty boastful.” Jon smiled as he teased his boyfriend.

“How would you know? I’m older than you.” Damian scoffed as his words gave him an opportunity to tease him some more.

“But I’m taller.” Jon teased as Cyborg yelled a burn.

“He got you there, Short Stuff.” Cyborg laughed at the flustered Robin.

“Hey, I’m not short!”

“Oh, so I see that you noticed your growth spurt-.” But suddenly, Cyborg was ambushed while Damian shielded his boyfriend.

It was the police officer, Renee Montoya.

“Officer Montoya, what are you-?” Jon gasped as Damian interrupted him.

“I don’t know what you’re on right now, but nobody kicks my friends’ asses except me,” Damian growled as he flung his Batarang at her but did nothing.

“Are you done?” She snarled.

“Dami wait-!” Jon screamed but Damian didn’t listen as he attacked her relentlessly but with no success.

He was then sent flying by her fist!

“Officer Montoya stop this! This isn’t-.”

Before Superboy could finish, she grabbed him by his collar and whispered in his ear, “Listen brat, you may think Batman’s way is going to work, but it won’t. I’m putting down that bastard and his cronies like mad dogs. You and Batman won’t do what needs to be done.”

She then held him up in the air as he struggled to be free!

How was she stronger than him, even with the indestruct-o pill?

Unless she took more than one.

“So, GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!” She bellowed as she sent Jon flying across the city and into a convince store, where he slams into a soda machine and breaks it.

“Ow… That was a rough landing. Gotta stop her before her heart stops.” Jon muttered as he noticed everyone looking at him in shock of his entrance.

“Err… Sorry about that, Folks. Kind of have a situation going on… Um, feel free to bill the Regime and tell them it was my bad, okay? See you.” Superboy awkwardly apologized then flew away.

* * *

Later in the Sky…

He then rushed back to Montoya, who was fighting his father!

But something was wrong with her heart. His Father was then sent flying like he was moments ago as Montoya was breathing hard.

“You have to stop, Officer. Your heart… something’s wrong with it.” Jon pleaded as heard some of the others coming.

Montoya bellowed at Wonderwoman for her murder of Huntress.

Then Superman came again!

“You need to stop fighting! She’s going to die if you don’t! Please, you took too many pills!!” Jon begged as Superman was trying to reach her too.

But it was far too late.

She overdosed and died before she would land another blow. Jon broke down and cried as he lost another friend to the hate of the Regime. He couldn’t save her as he heard Batman and Superman talking.

“Bruce, just tell me that it’s over and the deaths will stop.” Superman coldly spoke.

Batman looked to the body of Montoya then to Jon. Jon looked at him in the eyes for a moment as Batman turned to Superman.

“It’s over.” He said but Jon knew what he meant.

Batman was taking off the gauntlets now. He was going to make a deal with… him.

Batman left as Jon continued to grieve for her.

“Jon-.” Wonderwoman began as she touched his shoulder but was swatted away by him.

He then gave her a cold look then turned around and began to float.

“I’m going to take Damian to the infirmary and clean up.” He told them in a serious voice that startled the Regime.

“Jon, at least take someone-.” Superman began.

“Dad, I want to be alone right now, okay. Please, don’t follow me.” Jon interrupted as he continued to fly without looking back.

He grabbed Damian and took him to the infirmary to recover, then afterward left for his Grandpa and Grandma’s, so they could grieve with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks later at the Hall of Justice…

The young Superboy had not spoken to his father or to Wonderwoman since the death of Montoya as he knew there was no point.

They have done unforgivable things as his heart was nearly empty of it. He was slowly resenting them both as they brought the word ‘hero’ into the mud as the innocent suffer from their hands. Justice all but dead because of them and Superboy and Batman still work to revive it. They would stop them without stooping to their level, they would have them sent to trial for their crimes, and they will bring freedom back to the world.

Jon watched as Robin relentlessly attacked the dummies as Jon was drinking some soda to help ease his nerves.

His boyfriend was filled with rage from the battle with the distraught officer and his inability to protect him at the time. Every slash and swipe at the dummies were meant for the departed officer as his rage could be felt.

_SWISH!_

_SWISH!_

_SLASH!_

“Kyaah!!!” Damian bellowed as Flash and Cyborg came in to see the rage coming from the young Son of Batman.

Cyborg decided to help out in his aggression despite Jon warning him against it. Damian was in a foul moon and was already aggressive. With one kick, the dummy split in two.

“Damn dude,” Cyborg uttered.

“Ouch,” Flash spoke.

“Okay, Dami I think you have had enough for today. The regime can only afford so many dummies.” Superboy sighed as he gave his boyfriend a hug from behind.

“Is he okay?” The speedster asked the son of Superman.

“Don’t mind him. He’s been this way since Montoya got the drop on us. He’s just taking his anger out.” The metal man explained as Jon frowned at the mention of her name and turned from the others.

“Screw her.” Damian sneered as it broke Jon’s heart a little at his compatible other’s words.

They commented on Damian's coldness towards the dead as Jon looked to the window before him. He could never forget what happened. The pills, the anger, the hate, the violence… all because the Regime took the person she cared for.

Huntress didn’t have to die, Montoya didn’t have to die, Oliver, Manhunter, Atom, Ganthetm Ch’p, Guy, Chimp, Jason, Mongo, Ragman…

How many will die?

How many people will Jon lose?

“…I’m not interested in the asshole dads and dead moms group therapy.” Damian scoffed as that sentence brought Jon out of his thoughts.

“Asshole dads?” Flash questioned.

“Dead Moms?” Cyborg questioned.

Robin continued by refreshing them about their tragic pasts. With Flash’s father killing his mother and ended up in prison for life, while Cyborg’s father accidentally caused the death of his mother and turned him into what he is now. Then he pointed out how his life was much worse since his mother was an assassin and his father is Batman. Flash and Cyborg then started to poke fun at him as Jon seemed distant from the group.

That didn’t go unregistered.

“Hey, Jon are you okay? You seem pretty quiet.” Flash spoke as he sensed the once cheerful soul’s melancholy.

“It seems… That I’m in the same boat as you three…” Jon muttered, meaning it to be his thoughts and not his words.

Maybe his head is too filled up to take any more thoughts.

The three were shocked by what Jon had just said. Yes, his mother was dead, but Superman-.

“Jon, listen-.” Flash began.

“I don’t know how much more of this I can take. There is no excuse, for righteousness that would ever make what he has done okay.”

“He did it out of love.”

“No, what he is feeling is not love. I haven’t felt fatherly affection from him since Mom died and keeps me, prisoner, for so long. He’s hurt so many people I care for and I don’t know what to do.” Jon spoke in a broken voice.

“Superboy, your old man is doing what-.”

POW!!!

Jon created a massive hole in a wall that even made Damian jump a little.

“Just stop. No matter how many times you’ve all say it, no matter how many times you look away, it’s not what’s right! It’s never what’s right and I am sick of that lie! Follow him if you want but be honest in the world you’re creating! What you are doing to the people.” Jon gritted his teeth as tears were spilling from his eyes.

Then he flew out of the room as Damian followed him. Robin pinned him to the wall to get him to stop.

“Jon, listen to me. I need you to breathe with me. Deep breath.” Damian ordered as Jon did as he was told.

“Now out.”

Jonathan breathed out.

“Okay, now count to ten with me. One.”

“One.”

“Two.”

“Two.

“Three.”

“T-Three.”

“Four.”

“Four.”

“Five.”

“Five.”

“Six.”

“S-six.”

“Seven.”

“Seven…”

“Eight.”

“Eight…”

“Nine.”

“Nine…”

“Ten.”

“Ten…”

Jon was finally able to regain control as he felt his entire world was crumbling around him with people close to him not even caring. No, they were causing it and he with Batman was the only ones that see the destruction. It became unbearable to see what his father had done and Billy and Damian completely supporting him. Jon hasn’t even talked to Billy since Montoya died. The poor guy must be worried about his best friend while Jon was wallowing in grief.

Damian grabbed him by the shoulders, making him look straight in the eyes as he felt somehow relaxed by his gaze.

“Kent, Beloved. Listen, these years have been a walking nightmare to you. The clown took your mother, you and your grandparents were kidnapped, you nearly died from the green kryptonite and spent three years immobile, Batman kidnapped you and you were nearly destroyed by magic. It’s been tough for you, but you keep sucking it up for the greater good. I promise you, Beloved. You will never feel pain, and I would make Batman pay for this.”

Damian hugged Jon, who was seeking comfort where he could get it, even if it wasn’t what he wanted to hear.

Did Damian hate his father more than he loved Jon?

Suddenly, the two boys hear a rumble outside as they rushed out of the Hall of Justice to see the Amazon Army.


	3. Chapter 3

Outside the Hall of Justice…

A powerful army from the gods themselves stood tall against the Regime to reclaim the world to their creators.

“By the order of Zeus and the will of Mount Olympus, we order that Superman surrender and leave the Earth for an eternity!” Hermes bellowed then noticed Jon, “Greetings young Superboy. It is good to see you well, though I apologize that our arrival could not be more pleasant.”

Cyborg then turned to Jon.

“You know Hermes?” The metal man questioned.

“Err… Yeah, I like to help them with Hermes’ mail delivery, Hephaestus’ metalwork, Hera’s Garden, stuff like that. Afterward, they kinda took a liking to me, don’t know why.” Jon chuckled nervously as Wonder Woman glared but Jon ignored her.

Figures, the boy’s weak sense of morals always helped him to win over friends and often interfered with the Regime’s rise to its true potential. If he were more like his father, then things would be much different.

“A true friend to the Gods, quite the nice young man, shame that personality trait was lost to you.” Hermes mused then looked serious, “Now stand down, Superman of facing the wrath of the Amazons.”

Wonder Woman approached the army and gave a venomous glare to the Messenger God Hermes.

“You will stand down, Hermes. You have no right to order the Amazons, only my mother and I have that right…”

She then stopped for a moment.

She demanded who ordered them as Batman and the Insurgence arrived. It was easy to guess that Batman had something to do with this.

“Bruce, you shouldn’t be here. I told you that this was over.” Superman sneered as hid his son behind him, fearing he would be taken again.

“No, it’s not over.”

Jon hid his smile as he felt hope again. This might be the end he was searching for, where freedom comes once more.

“Stand aside, Princess Diana. By the authority of Hippolyta with the blessings of the Al-father Zeus, the Amazons will stand against the Regime.” Hermes announced as he tapped his staff.

“This can’t be…” Diana muttered.

“It is.” Her sister, Artemis answered.

“Superman, you are ordered to abandon the Hall of Justice and surrender. What say you?” The Messenger God proclaimed as Clark gave a cold look.

Wonder Woman then turned to Batman, accusing him of his part in this. But Batman reminded her of the deal her mother made with Hera to save her and Superman and this is repayment. He then mocked her with the Amazons joining the resistance. Jon loved every moment of this despite feeling slightly guilty of it.

Wonder Woman looked like she was ready to kill Batman when Superman called her to come, like a loyal dog she did.

“Superman, what is your answer?” Hermes demanded as Wonder Woman climbed up the steps.

“Jon, head back into the Hall of Justice and shut the door. Don’t come out until it’s safe.” Superman ordered his child, not wanting him to take part in this.

Jon did not even bother to argue as he knew his father would just shout at him until he does then give an empty apology afterward. He just walked into the building and closed the door with Robin by his side to make sure he stayed. He could see and hear everything.

They were talking about what to do as Wonder Woman had an idea.

Judgment by combat, two contestants battle to the death to decide the victor.

“I will be my own champion,” Superman announced then Jon looked to Batman.

Harley wanted to fight but was immediately shut down.

 _‘Batman, pick me, Dad would never fight me and would throw in the towel. It will end this horrible Regime.’_ Jon thought as he wanted to stop this.

“On behalf of the Gods, we choose Wonder Woman,” Batman announced, shocking everyone except the Gods.

“NO!!!” Wonder Woman bellowed as she tried to launch at Batman but was stopped by his father.

“No, Diana, not like this…” Superman warned.

“I don’t want to fight for him, I want to kill him!!” She bellowed like a demon as all hell broke loose!!

A massive battle began as Robin and Superboy rushed out as well! But then were stopped by Zeus!

“ENOUGH!!” The God of Lighting ordered, “I will not have a divine challenge ignored by my own daughter or anyone else!! Hello Jonathan… Nice to see you are restored.”

“Hello, Al-father Zeus, I hope your trip to Earth has been most pleasant.” Jon greeted with a bow as Superman stood in front of him.

“Father?” Diana gasped, “Please help me. Is this really happening?”

“It is.” The King of the Gods answered in a deep tone.

“But how can this be? Mother would never-.”

“Hippolyta owed Hera a debt when she called upon her to revive you from the spell you were under, a coma caused by Batman. This is the debt Hera requested and the Amazons are at her disposal. Now fight for Hera.” Zeus explained to his daughter.

“And if I refuse?” Wonder Woman questioned.

“Then Hippolyta pays.” Hera proclaimed as she appeared in a puff of smoke, then turned her attention to the child of Superman, “Why if it isn’t my darling little gardener from the Mortal Realm?”

She then teleported to Jon’s side as it made Robin nervous.

“Good evening, Queen Hera, mother of the Gods. It has been a long time since we last spoke. How are you today?” Jon respectfully bowed as he felt Hera touch his chin and gently lift his head up.

“No need to be so formal, Jonathan. I have always had a soft spot for you. A son I never had, s child of honor and manners is always a delight to talk to. My garden has not been the same since your recovery, it misses your loving touch.” Hera smiled, almost deceitfully, “Oh, I almost forgot. I brought to you a gift. A get-well present if you will. This rose reminded me of you.”

Then appearing was a fully bloomed rose head that showed remarkable beauty.

“Thank you so much, Queen Hera.” Jon thanked as he took the gift, thinking nothing of it.

Hera smiled then turned to Superman.

“You know, Superman. It is quite ironic, you and your late wife succeeded in the one area that neither my husband nor I could not. While you are a flawed little mortal, you managed to birth something beautiful while I have done nothing but birth failures and abominations.” Hera smirked then contemplates, “Once you are defeated, the boy would need a family. Perhaps I shall adopt him and take him back with me to Olympus.”

“You will never have the opportunity.” Superman sneered at the Goddess who smirked at him.

“Begin.” She announced, “Fight to the death!”

Wonder Woman and Superman were then forced to fight as Diana had the upper hand! They clashed and brawled as blood was spilled everywhere! Superman was on his knees as Wonder Woman tried to have him give up! This would be the victory to end the Regime, even if it was painful for Jon.

Then…

A flash of yellow energy came down on her!

Wonder Woman tumbled down as Sinestro gave a sickening grin.

“No.” Jon gasped as he knew what this meant.

He had interrupted the battle and broke the laws of the Gods.


	4. Chapter 4

At the Hall of Justice…

Jon felt a new level of dread as Sinestro interrupted the battle.

“Who dares!?!?” Zeus thundered in rage as everyone was shocked by Sinestro's sudden return from his trip in space.

“Sinestro,” Batman answered as Superboy known as Jon gripped the Yellow Lantern’s arm, who gave a wave of newfound anger.

“Boy, you dare interfere in saving your father?” Sinestro sneered at the younger Kryptonian, who gave him a disappointed look.

“Do you have any idea what you have done?” Jon spoke with fear in his voice.

“Sinestro, you idiot! It was a judgment by combat!! Do you have any idea what that means!?!?” Hal screamed while Jon let go of him and floated back to the ground.

Since Judgement by Combat was interrupted, all there was left was war. Superman tried to explain but Zeus only saw the dishonor and called for Hermes to end it.

Just before they left, Hera looked to Jon.

“Farewell, Jonathan Samuel Kent. We will meet again soon.”

Then they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

That was when the brawl began.

Jon faced off against Hermes.

“I-I really don’t want to fight you, have been very good to me,” Jon admitted to the Messenger God who smiled gently at him.

“I know, Jonathan. Many of the Gods are quite fond of you, despite your father’s actions. Even Hera herself campaign to have you become a God yourself.” Hermes answered, “Now child, show me what Princess Diana has taught you.”

But before they could begin, a red blur interrupted their fight.

“I don’t think so!” It said as it was revealed to be the Flash, “Try picking on someone your own speed.”

Hermes smirked at the challenge.

“A speedster, how interesting…” Hermes smirked as he matches Flash’s speed then knocked him to the ground, “But not fast enough.”

“ENOUGH!!” An enraged Superman boomed as he took down Hermes, “There has been enough!! Call of your men!!”

Then among Hermes, were more Gods.

“Superman, you occurred the wrath of the gods! By the will of Zeus and the order of Olympus, you are to surrender or die!” Helios the God of the Sun ordered with other Olympian Members stood beside Hermes.

“Hello, Superboy.” They greeted the standing boy, who was shielding the injured members of the Regime.

“Hello.” Jon greeted meekly with a nervously.

“I guess that I don’t have much of a choice. It’s an ultimatum.” Superman sighed as he clutched his broken arm.

“Dad…” Jon uttered as he feared people will die.

“Call it as you wish-.” Helios began.

“I hate Ultimatums and that is not my style.” Superman interrupted, “Jon, get ready and don’t hold back.”

Jon gave a pain look as he did not want to hurt those, he considered friends.

“What a pitiful thing to do. You cannot fight, so you send your child to fight in your place? That is truly pathetic.” Hercules mocked as Clark shook his head.

“No, I would rather die than have my child fight my battles.” The Kryptonian announced as he looked to his son.

“So, what will it be? Surrender or Death?”

Clark looked to the soldier and then to his child.

If he gives up, he will lose his world, he could lose everything he tried to accomplish. But he could take Jon and find somewhere else to live. He could start over.

“Clark, don’t give in.” Diana pleaded as she was on Jon’s nerves, “I am sorry that I broke your arm.”

“We are all sorry about a lot of things. It doesn’t matter anyway.” Clark sighed with his head down as he brought his son closer to him.

“What does matter is the order of the High Father. You have but one turn of the earth to make your decision.” Hermes warned as the Regime felt like they lost.

In a way, Jon did too.

They then pulled back, despite Batman’s objection. It was no longer about the Insurgence, but Zeus. Batman reluctantly agreed and stepped down.

The Regime starts walking, Superboy helping his partner up the step from his injuries as Jon heard Hercules call out to him.

“You know, Jon. You are the latest candidate in hundreds of years to be given the position of Godhood. We would like to have you join us as our adoptive brother.” The God of Heroes offered as he held out a hand to the teenage boy.

“Sorry, Lord Hercules, but I prefer being mortal. That sounds like too much power for me and there is so much on Earth that I love.” Superboy explained to the muscular God.

“Fair enough, can’t really blame you. I too sometimes miss the life of a mortal.” The son of Zeus smiled as he revealed a golden card to Jon, “But if you ever change your mind…”

The card then flew like a butterfly into Jon’s hands and settled.

“The gates of Olympus will always welcome you.”

Jon gently ginned and stuffed the card into his pants.

But there was another matter that the Gods wished to bring up.

“Princess Diana, you are to leave the Kryptonian,” Hermes ordered the Amazon.

“What?” She gasped at his sudden ordered.

“You are to leave with Zeus at once,” Hermes explained.

There was a silence as Jon felt rage fill Wonder Woman. It was oppressive and dangerous.

“You dare ask me that? I have fought Judgement by Combat, but I will not join the Insurgency! I Shall NOT!!!” She bellowed as the god.

“I do not deceive. I am the messenger of Zeus himself. My words are his words-.” 

“Let him come back and tell me himself!!” Wonder Woman screamed as she attacked Hermes!

“Wonder Woman, STOP!! We are to recover, not fight!” Jon screamed at her!!

“I do not take orders from anyone! No Gods, Insurgent, or child!!!” She bellowed at Jon as she continued her assault on Hermes.

Jon knew she was more than just a wicked woman out to replace his mother, she was a true monster.

This resulted in another battle with the Gods as Hercules led the charge! Jon just watched, stunned from the battle that was going on around him.

All by the act of a hateful Amazon’s arrogance.


	5. Chapter 5

At the Palace on Mount Olympus…

The two Greek Gods royals watched the battle from their throne as their subjects and the Regime battled one another.

Zeus was displeased at the sight. When he gave his wife his blessing to reclaim the Earth again like days of old and defeat the false Gods, he expected the battle and event to be something worthy of the odyssey or his son Hercules’s tales of heroism. This-this was something of dishonor, something of great shame and disgust. He saw clearly that they were played for fools and his wife, the ever-spiteful Hera, was the biggest fool of them all.

All the while, Hera had her eyes set on the Kryptonian Hybrid, Jonathan Samuel Kent, who was uncertain and petrified from the sudden battle. What a peculiar mortal he was? A good heart with a strong moral compass and a male beauty of Aphrodite. A child of the stars and beyond yet born from the fragile Earth.

Despite him being that of a mortal from the man who thought of himself a God, she could not help but feel so enamored by him. It amazed her that a mere human could produce the one thing she could not, a son to be proud of, a son to love and adore.

She only birthed abominations.

The cruelest irony to the Goddess of Motherhood, an unfair concept.

Well, if she cannot have her own then she will decide to adopt.

“I did not give my blessings to this, my wife. This is a travesty.” Zeus coldly responded as he saw the bloodshed before him.

“You must wait for the calm before the storm, my beloved husband. The war will bring peace and our reign can begin once again.” Hera tried to convince but the God of Thunder sees her clearly.

She cared not for the war, or humans, or Gods, anything else of this. She only wants the boy to become the son she tried and failed repeatedly to create.

“Hera, you have been manipulated and your obsession with that mortal has been the bait to blind you from the truth. You fail to see the truth and only war is benefited.” He sighed as he shook his head in disappointment.

“And who pulls the strings? Surely the Goddess of marriage and motherhood does not benefit from war.” The human queen scoffed as it enraged the Goddess.

“You dare-!!!” She bellowed as she was about to strike the woman in the cage!

But she was then stopped by her husband. His features look stern and cold as the ice storms in the night at the dead of winter.

“Enough Hera! Now, tell me how much Ares acted in his ploy and do not mince words.” He demanded from his wife as he was in no mood for lies.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hall of Justice…

Captain Marvel traveled as fast as he could as he sees the battle amongst his teammates and Gods.

Billy spotted Jon, who stood still and witnessed the chaos around him. He gasped as he noticed that he was about to be attacked by the Insurgence and acted quickly to rescue Jon. He grabbed Jon and placed him safely on top of the building.

“Jon, Come on! Snap out of it! We need you right now!” Billy pleaded to his crush as he shook the young hero out of his daze.

“B-Billy?” Jon gasped as he hugged the hero that went missing.

“Jon, you need to stay here. I know you have made friends with the Olympians and you don’t want a part of this war, so I’ll end this.” Captain Marvel explained as Jon sighed at his words.

“Fine, but please, all I ask of you is not to kill anyone. Just end this peacefully.” He requested as Billy gave a small smile.

“I promise that it won’t end with me killing anyone,” Billy vowed as he flew to face off Hercules, yet Jon had his doubts due to the Regimes bloody workings.

Jon watched from afar as Captain Marvel faced off against the Hero Hercules, two champions of the Gods locked in combat. Two mighty warriors showed great strength as they were facing off against opposing sides. All Superboy could do was watch as he wished to not take part in this madness or break his promise to Batman.

Fueled by a love for the young Superboy who inspired him so, Captain Marvel gained the upper hand against the God of Heroes.

“You may have the power of a God, but I have the power of six Gods!” Billy announced as his fist met Hercules’s stomach!

Jon then began floated down as he saw Batwoman had Wonder Woman’s rope around the Amazon’s throat! Superboy did truly detest Wonder Woman with all his heart for what she’s done but did want this! Jon feared the worst that she would cross the line that his father and so many other once good heroes crossed!

Then he saw it in her eyes.

“I wanted it so badly! To give what you deserve! But… You’re not even worth it.” She scoffed as she let her go, filling Jon with pride how strong she was.

Even after everything Wonder Woman took from her, she spared her life and she could hold her head high for her strong morals. But Jon was so busy watching them that he didn’t even notice that Billy emerged the victor and Hercules was on his knees!

“Finish me if you must.” The God of Heroes conceded as he expected death, but to his befuddlement and Jon’s joy, he received a helping hand from his combatant.

“No, I’m not a killer. But this war is over. It’s time we stopped and talk.” Billy spoke as he helped the hero up his feet as both smiled.

That was when Jon sensed him coming… His father… powered by the sun and fueled with rage! He was heading towards Hercules and Billy! Jon moved by pure instinct to shove Billy and himself out of the way of his father, seconds before reaching Hercules! At that moment, Jon heard the God of Heroes' heart stopped.

Hercules was dead and there would be a price to pay.


	6. Chapter 6

At the Hall of Justice…

All watched as the murder of the Greek God of Heroes was brutally slain by Superman, without remorse or restraint.

Bloodshed upon the ground as all watched in horror of the crime that was committed by Earth’s once greatest hero. There was a silence of horror as Jon looked to another friend lost to his own father’s violence.

“Dad, do you realize what you’ve done?” The young Superboy gasped in horror as tears dripped down his face.

“Jon-.” Superman tries to explain himself to his child.

“He killed Hercules! He murdered the son of Zeus!” Hermes bellowed his rage towards the Kryptonian’s action.

“Why? He was beaten, we could’ve talked it out!” Billy questioned with grief.

“That’s why I did it. Because neither you nor Jon would do what needed to be done.” Superman simply answered as it made Jon sick.

“You're sick! Twisted! How can this be the right thing when the actions are far too wrong?” Jon accused his father of the loss of his friend, startling his father by the insults thrown at him!

Then with his guard down, Apollo struck an arrow into his shoulder, causing a painful plague into Superman!

“Taste the Magic of Olympus and my devastating plague!!” He shouted as another battle begins and Jon refused to fight!

No, he was busy grieving for Hercules as he placed his head on his lap, closing his eyes. Hercules was good, a good hero, a great friend and always trying to do the right thing. He remembered sneaking fast food into Olympus to have a picnic with the God of Heroes, how Hercules constantly challenged his father on who was the strongest in multiple competitions and watching them.

Another friend lost to his father and to the regime.

Before Jon could react a bolt of lightning severed the earth and sky!!

Billy was back to his original form and both were standing before Zeus. Jon saw the look in his eyes and shudder. It was the same look when his mother and sibling died, the same look when he almost died. This was a look of a parent wanting revenge.

He looked at Jon, who was cradling his son’s head gently. Then before anyone could react, he gripped Superboy’s neck and held him up high!

“Jon!!” Superman shouted in horror!

“You took my son away from me. He is dead by your hand. It should be fair that you know how that feels!!” Zeus bellowed as he was choking Jon, who was trying to get away!

Not even with his Kryptonian Powers were enough with the powers of a god!

“Let him go! Shazam!!!” Billy demanded as the lightning missed him and went into

“I am an All-Father, Child. The God of Lightning itself. It bends to my will.” He coldly reminded as he grabbed Billy by the collar while strangling Superboy!

Jon began to lose his senses as he could feel death about to claim him. He saw his father look of panic as he got down on his hands and knee.

“Please, let him go! Don’t take my son! He’s all I have left!” He pleaded to the All-Father.

The King of the Gods then lessened his grip, allowing Jon to breathe. He hacked and cough as air filled his lung once more and the color was slowly returning. Superboy heaved in pain and had a coughing fit. Zeus knew that a father would do anything to protect their children.

Hermes appeared behind him.

“Take this boy to Olympus. I must speak to his father.” The Lightning God ordered his faithful servant as Wonder Woman approached.

“No!!” Damian shouted as he was being held back by the Regime.

“Father, please don’t do this. Superboy is-.” Diana tried to reason but Zeus would have none of it.

“Silence, Daughter. You are to take your place with the Gods and your fallen brother. Do not have me burry two of my children today. I will not show mercy.” He threatened as Wonder Woman was not given a choice and stood with Batman.

Zeus let go of Jon as crumbled to the floor, being caught by Hermes. He gave him a Piggyback ride back to the home of the Greek Gods while all the mortals watched with horror.

Everything turned a blur for Jon as he heard his boyfriend’s cries for him.

* * *

On Mount Olympus…

Jon awoke in a daze as he was on the softest bed he had ever been on.

The young Superboy tried to recount all that had happened when he was sleeping. The battle, the Trial by Combat, Sinestro, Billy, Hercules’ death, Zeus was going to kill him… Jon hissed with pain at his throat as he remembered the trauma it endured.

He could hardly speak. He then became aware of his surroundings to see he was in a prison, made into a guest room. It was the Gods' way of saying that though he is a prisoner of war, he was still their friend. Jon then heard the door open as Hermes arrived with food from Earth, fast-food take-out.

“I have brought you something from home,” Hermes spoke in a saddened tone.

Many of the Gods saw this boy as a truly good soul and despised the idea of having him a prisoner. Jon took a few sips of soda to be able to talk again. He coughed a little as he tried to use his vocal cords.

“I… I remember sneaking food for Hercules… How I would bring this stuff for him every time I visit… He missed Earth so much, loved it as much as I did…” Jon reminisced.

Hermes gave him a look of empathy and placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“I miss him too, Jonathan. We all do. It… pains me, pains all of us to make you a prisoner… You are more a victim to this madness than to anyone else… It hurts me to do this to you…” The Messenger God spoke softly.

“It’s okay, I understand.” Jon smiled weakly as he took a bite of his food.

“You will remain on Mount Olympus as a spoil of War. Zeus will keep you here to make sure your father surrenders completely. But he will treat you as a guest here.” Hermes informed him.

“I won’t try to escape. I’ll accept his terms.” Jon agreed.

“Thank you.” The messenger smiled then left the boy to eat alone.


	7. Chapter 7

At Mount Olympus…

Jon was brought to the garden as the buds bloomed and the water of the fountain flowed.

Hermes was quiet the entire time as Jon marveled at the flowers he once tended to. They're waiting for him among the roses was the king of the Gods and Thunder, Zeus with his wife Hera beside him, looking downtrodden. The young Superboy knew that Zeus must have decided on what would be his fate and it would not be good. But good or bad, he will embrace it no matter what. He was Superman’s son and Superman killed his son, so this might be revenge or justice.

His fate was in Zeus’s hands.

“Jonathan Samuel Kent, Superboy, son of Kal-El Clark Kent, Superman. I have wished for you to come to this place of beauty to bring forth the fate that I have decided.” Zeus proclaimed, causing Jon to shrink some, “You have always been a grand friend to the Gods of Mount Olympus and a greater hero than any I had ever seen.”

“It was the right thing to do.” Jon bowed.

“Yes, however, despite your kind and warm nature, you shall never return to Earth and must forever remain on Mount Olympus as a prize of war. To ensure your father leaves and never returns, you are to be forever sealed away within the garden, secured with the bud of magic rose.”

The flower that Hera Gave him soon flew out of his pocket and glowed with great power.

“Before sending you into eternal sleep, do you have any requests you wish to make?” The God of Thunder offered the boy.

Jon looked down and knew that this was for the best, to keep his Dad away, even if it meant never seeing Damian or Billy or any of his friends and family ever again.

“When I go to sleep, can I see what will happen to the world, to my friends, to my dad?” He asked the All-Father.

Zeus gave a saddened smile to the youth who obtain much wisdom from the pain he endured over the years. This was the most painful pill to swallow and yet it must be done to keep Superman at bay.

“I prefer not see the world as it is or what your loved ones will become. I could give you the dreams of a world you always desired most, what your heart wishes more than anything.” Zeus offered the boy, who shook his head.

“No, I can rest easier knowing the world I have sacrificed for will continue to spin and the people can continue with their lives. I can rest knowing my friends will be okay and I can rest knowing my father will never hurt another.” Jon confessed.

“Forgive me for the choice I must make. You should have never been dragged into this, child. But it is all in the name of Olympus. There are costs to victory, and we must do what is necessary. Goodnight, Jonathan Samuel Kent. May you find peace in your sleep.”

Then, with the wave of his hand, Jon crumbled but only to be caught by the vines within the now giant rose. Like a capsule, the massive bud closed around Jon and was chained by thorny vines and giant spiky leaves. The Flower was then placed at the center of the garden, to remain for all time as the Gods intended.

For a moment, Zeus began to question if this was right.

* * *

In Themyscira…

After ending Poseidon’s wrath, Zeus was then confronted by Superman.

“YOU! Where is my son? What have you done with Jon?” The Metahuman demanded from the God of Thunder.

“Your child is safe, for now. Despite the horrendous crime of murdering my son, Superboy has been a great friend to Olympus. But I am only telling you this once, leave the planet or your son will join mine.” Zeus threatened as Superman tried to punch him but failed.

“You can’t win against him, Clark. But he wouldn’t hurt Jon.” Batman spoke as he too was concerned with Jon’s safety.

“I will give you one chance to leave,” Zeus warned as Superman heard what Batman was whispering in his ear, then left in super speed.

Zeus smirked as the murderer of his son was gone and the Earth was his to govern.


	8. Chapter 8

Days later in the Bud of a Magic Rose in the Garden of Mount Olympus…

In Jon's dreams, he never leaves the Earth, though he was a ghost to the world he loved.

He saw of Zeus now is the God of Earth once more, he saw Damian stuck by worry and misery in his absence, he saw the Regime planning with Wonder Woman (No surprise) leading the meeting. He watched Batman talking to the Al Father of the new Gods. He watched Billy, Queen Hippolyta, and Harley escape the underworld. He even watched Superman face off against Darkseid.

“Hello, Jon.” A voice from behind greeted, surprising the sleeping boy.

He turned around to see a familiar and friendly face, Orion. Superboy noticed the saddened look on his face through his smile as he knew what the boy’s condition was.

“Orion, how did you get here? I thought I was in the dreamscape.” Superboy asked the son of Darkseid.

“Being a God does have it perks, young man.” He chuckled a bit then frowned at the boy’s situation, “I have heard about what happened. I am sorry you were pulled into this situation by your father and friends. Children should not be exposed to this sort of nightmare.”

“It’s okay.” Jon sighed as he looked to Damian with his hands on his face.

“It’s not though. I know of the sins your father has committed and yet you must be the one to pay the price of his own madness. You were nearly killed because Superman murdered the son of Zeus.” Orion responded as he was outraged by the boy being punished.

* * *

_“No, I’m not a killer. But this war is over. It’s time we stopped and talk.” Billy spoke as he helped the hero up his feet as both smiled._

_That was when Jon sensed him coming… His father… powered by the sun and fueled with rage! He was heading towards Hercules and Billy! Jon moved by pure instinct to shove Billy and himself out of the way of his father, seconds before reaching Hercules! At that moment, Jon heard the God of Heroes' heart stopped._

_…_

_All watched as the murder of the Greek God of Heroes was brutally slain by Superman, without remorse or restraint._

_Bloodshed upon the ground as all watched in horror of the crime that was committed by Earth’s once greatest hero. There was a silence of horror as Jon looked to another friend lost to his own father’s violence._

_“Dad, do you realize what you’ve done?” The young Superboy gasped in horror as tears dripped down his face._

_“Jon-.” Superman tries to explain himself to his child._

_“He killed Hercules! He murdered the son of Zeus!” Hermes bellowed his rage towards the Kryptonian’s action._

_“Why? He was beaten, we could’ve talked it out!” Billy questioned with grief._

_“That’s why I did it. Because neither you nor Jon would do what needed to be done.” Superman simply answered as it made Jon sick._

_“You're sick! Twisted! How can this be the right thing when the actions are far too wrong?” Jon accused his father of the loss of his friend, startling his father by the insults thrown at him!_

_…_

_Before Jon could react a bolt of lightning severed the earth and sky!!_

_Billy was back to his original form and both were standing before Zeus. Jon saw the look in his eyes and shudder. It was the same look when his mother and sibling died, the same look when he almost died. This was a look of a parent wanting revenge._

_He looked at Jon, who was cradling his son’s head gently. Then before anyone could react, he gripped Superboy’s neck and held him up high!_

_“Jon!!” Superman shouted in horror!_

_“You took my son away from me. He is dead by your hand. It should be fair that you know how that feels!!” Zeus bellowed as he was choking Jon, who was trying to get away!_

_Not even with his Kryptonian Powers were enough with the powers of a god!_

_“Let him go! Shazam!!!” Billy demanded as the lightning missed him and went into_

_“I am an All-Father, Child. The God of Lightning itself. It bends to my will.” He coldly reminded as he grabbed Billy by the collar while strangling Superboy!_

_Jon began to lose his senses as he could feel death about to claim him. He saw his father look of panic as he got down on his hands and knee._

_“Please, let him go! Don’t take my son! He’s all I have left!” He pleaded to the All-Father._

_The King of the Gods then lessened his grip, allowing Jon to breathe. He hacked and cough as air filled his lung once more and the color was slowly returning. Superboy heaved in pain and had a coughing fit._

* * *

Jon can still feel the fingers around his throat as the Thunder God was ready to strangle him to death that day.

He could never truly forget how close he was to die that day. It was the same type of darkness he felt when he was blasted out of the sky by Kalibak during the first invasion.

“Orion, can I ask you a question?” Jon spoke up.

“What is it, young one?” Orion wondered as he noticed that the boy was down in the dumps.

“Do you still love Darkseid, even though he’s an evil jerk?” Jon wondered as Orion knew why the boy was asking that.

“It’s hard as you know to love someone who destroys. It even becomes near impossible to do so at times. But just remember, people like them, people like Darkseid, like… you don’t need their love when you have so much love already. My real father taught me that.”

Superboy looked down as he kept those words in his heart.

“I miss the man he was, what it was before,” Jon admitted as he missed his old life, his mother, and everyone else he lost.

“Pain can change a person, somethings for the far worse. Sometimes, you may need to let them go and accept what they have become.” Orion advised as Jon sighed.

“.. Maybe I can’t save him, but I can save Dami and Billy. And maybe I can convince the others to come with me.” Jon hoped as he watched his friend leave.

“I hope you’re right, Jon. But if not, you must at least save yourself, for the sake of Earth.” Orion pleaded to the boy, “Promise me you will survive this evil and be there to pick up the pieces.”

“…I promise.”

With that, Orion disappeared and so does the world around Jon.

“Huh, Orion? Orion!” Jon shouted as he was all alone in the darkness, unaware of what was going on outside.

* * *

Later, on the throne room of Mount Olympus…

The Magic Bud was levitating above the throne room as Hero looked up to the boy who she wanted to adopt as her son.

By removing the rose from its original place, causes the dream spell to be broken and the boy trapped in a dreamless sleep. She will have time to persuade Zeus on allowing his adoption. But for now, she had pest to exterminate.

The boy dressed as a bat had a very serious look on his face as he stared at them.

“Where. Is. He?” He demanded from the Goddess who smirked at him.

“Sleeping peacefully inside a rose.”

The rose bloomed to reveal the captive Superboy, pale in the face and sleeping in the bud.

“Let him go.” Wonder Woman demanded, though she may have no love for the boy, Superman does, and she is forced to protect him.

“You want him? Come and Get Him.”

This brought another round with the Gods as Damian tried to get the Bud! The winged man kept from the flower as the battle was deadly for both sides! Artemis was killed in battle by Hera, only for Hera to be beaten by mortals!

Luckily, Robin managed to rescue his sleeping Superboy but only until they realized that the nukes were coming! Wonder Woman was lucky enough to pull the nukes into space with the help of Superman, who had just returned.

He landed with Wonder Woman as he turned to Damian.

“Did you find Jon?” Superman wondered.

“Yes, he’s in this rose’s bud under a sleep spell, but he’s okay,” Damian answered as he tried to pry open the flower.

“Thank you.” He thanked Jon’s boyfriend then demanded Hera to call for Zeus.

But all it took was the invocation of the Al father of Olympus for him to come. He was prepared to kill Superman, to make him suffer such as he had suffered, only to be stopped by Highfather. They took a moment to talk to each other as it came to the reality that Zeus can no longer call himself God of Earth.

“Wife… let us go. Olympus has no business to be here. I have forsaken this world long ago.” Zeus ordered as the Gods slowly disappeared.

“But-.” Hera pleaded as she still wished to have Jon.

“Silence, you have already tried my patience, Woman. Do not incur my wrath.” He threatened as Hera silenced herself, “That boy is to remain on Earth as a mortal, mores the pity.”

“Before you go, you have two things you must undo.” Highfather reminded as Orion brought Billy with him.

Zeus gave back the powers that were stolen as he became Captain Marvel once more.

“Shazzy!!” Harley cheered as Billy grinned.

“Now, the other boy.” Highfather reminded as Billy rushed to Damian with the flower, he held such protectiveness.

“No need. All is needed is a kiss of the person who loves him the most.” Zeus answered as he wiggled his fingers for the bud to undo its hold on Superboy.

“True love’s kiss, very cliché.” Robin scoffed but was not complaining as he removed Jon from the rose and kissed him on the lips.

His pale face soon turned rosy with life as Jon slowly woke up.

“Dami…?” He whispered as he was hugged by both Billy and Damian as everyone was happy to see he was awake again.

* * *

Days later, on the Watchtower…

It took time for Jon to recover from the spell, but even after having his strength returned to him, he was banned from leaving the tower until they were certain.

What bothered him the most was that his father didn’t bother to visit him after being rescued, he was too busy finding Batman. He knew that he was seen as a possession than a son, his own prisoner to be mold into him.

He was happy though that Billy and Damian were here to make this more bearable as the others seemed lost in Superman’s madness. Damian asked to be alone with Jon as there was something important which he wanted to tell him. Billy took the hint and left, knowing that he lost.

“What you want to tell me, Dami?” Jon wondered.

Damian took a moment as he kneeled to Jon’s eye-level.

“Jon, I love you. I have always loved you even now. Seeing you hurt, taken or alone, it drives me mad. I want to be by your side, I want to be there when you laugh, when you cry, and when you are at your highest or lowest.” Damian began as he presented a small box of happiness with something with even greater happiness.

“Dami~.” Jon swooned as he wore the ring, “Yes.”

Robin then kissed Jon once more as they giggled. They then stopped as the moment was ruined by Superman.

“Um, Damian, can you give me a moment with Jon?”

Damian nodded then left as Jon blew him a kiss.

Once they were alone, Superman began to talk.

“Jon, I need you to be more careful. Batman knows he could get his hands on you and I don’t want that. From now on, no more missions, no more leaving for Earth without being escorted and you will be surveillance at all times. Am I clear?”

“Yes sir.” He sighed.

“Jon, you need to take this seriously. You will one day lead the Regime and this world. I need to know you are ready.”

“Yes sir.”

“Alright, I will see you soon and I love you.” Superman bid.

“… See you later.” Jon spoke as Superman noticed that Jon didn’t say that he loved him too.

But he chalked it up as the boy being exhausted and left. No, Jon knew that wasn’t his father anymore, just a monster, there will be no redemption.

He will follow Batman and do what it takes to stop him.


End file.
